As mobile devices become accessible and popular, users use them to view cities, neighborhoods and blocks. For example, instead of using a conventional map, a user is able to download a map of a city onto a mobile device that includes real-world images geocoded and specific locations. The objects in those real-world images may be labeled to identify and annotate the object. In examples, the objects may include the streets, buildings, restaurants, retail outlets, landmarks, bridges. Other images that are presented to the user may include advertisements that are interesting to the user.
However, the labels often obstruct the object within the image and interfere with the presentation of the image to the user. For example, a label may obstruct the restaurant that is associated with the label or obstruct an integral portion of a landmark that the label describes. Similarly, the label may obstruct other portions of the image. In another example, advertisements that are presented to a user for viewing the image may also interfere with the user's experience as they may obstruct the interesting objects the image.